CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED, COPENDING APPLICATION
Related, copending application of particular interest to the instant application is U.S. Ser. No. 482,954, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,285, entitled "Semiconductor Integrated Circuit Having Region for Forming Complementary Field Effect Transistors and Region for Forming Bipolar Transistors and Method of Manufacturing the Same", filed Feb. 22, 1990 and assigned to the same assignee of the instant application.